One week left
by Ashe Inuzuka
Summary: Miroku knows his time is running out. His wind tunnel will engulf him and anything within a twenty mile radius! What happens when Sango finds out about her beloved Houshi-sama's up coming death? How will she react? How will you? Complete! Read Chapter 5! Don't own the image but credit to the one who does.
1. The Tragic Truth

One Week Left

**Hi, my name is Kimyco and this is my first story on Fanfiction ever, I hope you enjoy. Please try to follow along with the story, with the whole switching from Miroku's soul to Sango's, it's just alot easier for me to describe things and people when I put myself in their shoes. And truth be told; it's alot easier for me to tell a story in first person. But if I kept it at Sango or Miroku all the time it would get boring.**

**Summery; It has been three years since we last saw Inuyasha and the others. Mirokus time is wearing thin, he only has one week left to live! How will Sango react to this tragic truth? How will you? **

It had been three years since Inuyasha, the inu hanyou (dog half demon), Kagome-sama (sama means lady, lord, master, and so on depending on the situation), the ningen omma (human woman) from the future who is also the reincarnation of Inuyasha's former love, the miko (priestess) Kikyo , Shippo, the young kitsune youkai (fox demon), Koga, the adult Ookami (wolf) youkai, Miroku, the perverted ningen Buddhist houshi (monk), Sango, the ningen omma taijiya (demon exersist) and Kirara, Sango's fateful omma two-tailed cat youkai comrade had begun their search together for the shards of the Shikon Jewel (Jewel of Four Souls), and Naraku, the foul hanyou and Inuyasha's group's sworn enemy.  
Miroku knew his time was running short. He only had one week left before his Kazaana (wind tunnel) engulfed him and anything or anyone within twenty feet! His home was only two days away from the spot he was at with his friends and Sango. I think Miroku's spirit should take it from here. Hello, my name is Miroku. I'm here to tell you parts of the story of my last week, so listen carefully. I don't like to repeat myself.

I sat atop of a hill just outside the village Inuyasha, the others and Sango were staying in. The sun had just set the full moon and the cloudless sky plus the billions of bright stars made the perfect romantic atmosphere. I was looking at my right hand, the Kazaana hand. I was so focused on it that I didn't even hear the ningen omma taijiya that enchanted me so, walk up behind me. "Is something wrong Houshi-sama?" Sango asked. I jumped at the sudden voice. Again my mind went spiralling; all my thoughts and worries were gone at simply hearing Sango's voice, the voice that to me must have been Buddha's greatest creation aside from her graceful figure, perfect body, pure strength and courage, enough to give to everyone in the world; youkai, ningen and anything in between and still have so much left for her own needs, of course. Her kirei (beautiful) dark brown hair that I wanted to stroke so softly and elegant light brown eyes that were like a closed book with a combo lock attached that I just had to figure out the combination to. And lips that were so soft and tender, oh how I wanted to kiss those lips to no end. I wanted her to be mine, but the danger and heartbreak that came along with this love would change her into a creature so horrid and strong that Naraku would look like child's play. That was the reason I made Sango mad at me constantly, so her heart wouldn't get broken.  
"No, nothing is wrong Sango." I answered. _I wish she would call me by my name instead of calling me Houshi-sama all the time. How wonderful my name would sound coming from lips so tender, and a voice that would make even the mighty Buddha fall to his knees._ I thought. "Why would you think something was wrong Sango?" I asked, looking again at her lips, as she sat beside me. _I wish I could wrap my arms around her body and hold her closely, close enough that she could hear my heart beating rapidly. _I thought. "You haven't been yourself lately. And when you aren't being yourself it means that something is wrong...or you've finally found your perfect omma." Sango said, hoping so dearly that it was the first reason I wouldn't be myself. _You are my perfect omma. _I thought. I had stopped being myself (a houshi captivated by pretty omma) about three weeks before. I had known my death was looming closer for that long. It was my last month to live; I decided that I shouldn't get Sango mad at me. Besides, I didn't want to die knowing Sango was mad at me. Of course I'd have rather not die at all, but that couldn't be helped. _She has figured me out perfectly; her intelligents is far superior to that of most omma in this time, just another reason for me to love her._ I thought happily. "So, what is wrong Houshi-sama?" Sango asked again. _I can't hide the truth from her for long, I might as well tell her now. I'm sure she will understand that she mustn't come with me._ I said in my head. "I...only have...one week left...before my Kazaana...sucks me in." I replied sadly. "WHAT?!" Sango yelled. "Why didn't you tell me sooner?" She asked. (Alright time for Sango's spirit's turn) Hello, my name is Sango and I will also be telling you parts of the story of Miroku's last week.

"I didn't want to...worry you." Miroku answered. I was surprised I was able to talk to him at all on a night like this; it was so romantic I thought my mind would freeze up at any moment. His voice like nothing I had ever heard before yet I couldn't get enough of it, his hands were strong but gentle, everything about him made me feel like I could exersise any youkai. His dark brown hair made me want to be held in his arms, and his light purple eyes made me only realize how much I loved him. I would have gone to the ends of this era to save him if he needed it, but his voice, strength, hair and eyes weren't the only reason I loved him. But If I list them all it would be a very, very, very, very, very, very, very, long chapter. I felt my face turn red with embarrassment, as I turned my head to look in the opposite direction. He was the only person to ever make me feel that way, to ever make me blush at the mention of something a comrade would do anyway.  
"I...I don't worry about you." I lied; I couldn't let him see me unable to control my emotions. "Oh. And to think I thought...you actually care about me." Miroku said he seemed a little sad by my reaction to his reply. "I do, I mean I don't, I mean..."I said, completely at a loss of words. _I don't know...I mean I know I love you, but I can't tell you that. _I thought. "I...I...I-" "Shhhhhhh. I know." Miroku said gently, placing one finger against my lips to stop me from making a fool of myself (which I might have already done by that point). I felt him pull me towards him, as he wrapped his arms around my body. I suddenly felt his lips press against my own. At first I tried to pull away, but as I did his grip on my body tightened. It wasn't enough to hurt me, just to keep me from running away. I could feel my control over my body slowly slipping away, I tried to get my thoughts strait but my mind had gone blank. There was only one thought that was still intact in my mind. _It's finally happening, he's kissing me! I...I...I love everything about you, I know I do, this is my chance to show Miroku Houshi-sama! _That was the only thought that I could get at, the rest of my mind was swirling and spinning, all my other thoughts were aw struck. I never actually lost control of my body, I simply thought I did. I felt my arms wrap around his neck, and my lips push against his. I never wanted this moment to end; it was what I had wanted since I first saw him.  
After what seemed like an eternity, (but was probably only a few minutes), I felt my lips grow cold as Miroku pulled his lips from mine. Tears had begun dripping down my face. I wrapped my arms around his body as he held me in his strong, gentle arms. "Good bye." He whispered in my ear. I felt a sudden pain; it was the kind of pain that could knock out even a taijiya. I had been hit in the back of my neck. My conciseness began to drift away; I felt rain falling on my body as Miroku set me gently on the ground. "I'm so sorry Sango." He said as he walked away from the village, into the forest.


	2. Houshisama, Where Are You?

**Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!** **Since this was my first story ever on Fanfiction I wasn't sure I was good enough to continue the story, but thanks to all the good reviews I got I am going to continue the story till the end! YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Please reveiw if possible. Anyway, enough about me, lets get on with the story!**

I slowly began to feel my breathing moving my chest, as pain pulsed through my body. "I think she's coming to." Kagome said happily. "It's about time; she's been out for an hour." Inuyasha said angrily. "Inuyasha, osuwari (sit)!" Kagome said angrily. Inuyasha felt a pulse go through his body as he lost control of it and fell with great force, making a print of his face in the floor when he landed. "What was that for?" Inuyasha asked angrily, pulling himself off the floor. "For being so inconsiderate." Kagome answered, sighing. "So stupid, even for a hanyou, you'd think he'd try not to get Kagome mad since he's wearing the enchanted beads." Koga said. "What do you mean by that Ookami?" Inuyasha asked angered at Koga again. "Guys, Sango is hurt. We don't have time for you to fight." Kagome said angrily. "And both of you know you don't want to get me mad." She said, still angry. Both Inuyasha and Koga gulped.  
"Sango-chan are you ok?" Kagome asked her voice now sweet and gentle, looking at me. "I have a slight headache but other than that I'm fine." I answered, sitting up. I decided not to tell her about the pulses of pain circling through my body. I noticed I was lieing on the floor of a small hut, all my friends were watching me. My mind was still swirling from the kiss; still I couldn't get at all my thoughts. My mind slowly began to stop spinning; my memories of the night hit me suddenly, like my love for Miroku had. "Houshi-sama!" I yelled, causing Inuyasha to jump and hit the roof. He made quite the big imprint of his head. "Have you seen Houshi-sama?" I asked Kagome. "Not since before you went to check on him." Kagome answered, looking out the door. _Where would he...!_ I thought. "I...I have to find him." I said, getting up from the bed Inuyasha must have put me in. "Why?" Inuyasha asked. "Idiot." Shippo said with a sigh. I grabbed my Hiraikotsu. "He only has one week left!" I yelled, running out the door and into the field were the hill Miroku and I kissed was. _He must be going home._ I thought. "Which means...the forest!" I said, quickly running towards the dark, cool forest. "Sango-chan! Wait!" Kagome yelled, running towards her. "Don't forget Kirara." She said, handing me Kirara. "Thank you, Kagome-chan." I replied. "I will see you in a week." I said, running into the forest. (Ok, Miroku's turn again.)

The clouds began to part as I set up my bedding. _Did I really have to take such drastic measures just to make sure Sango didn't come with me... probably, she would have come if I liked it or not. _I thought, as I lied down on the bed I had made for myself.  
It was happening, my death! And...Sango's!? "HOUSHI-SAMA!!" She yelled, running towards me and crying. She tried to reach me, but got sucked into my Kazaana! "SANGO!!" I yelled, I tried to breath but couldn't. My heart felt like it was being shattered into billions of shards, each carrying with it unimaginable pain. Tears flowed rapidly down my face, as the horror began to sink in. "NOOOOOOOOOO!!" I yelled at the top of my lungs!  
I sat up screaming, giving Sango a heart attack. "Houshi-sama, calm down. It was only a nightmare." Sango said gently, as she wrapped her arms around my body. Without even thinking I wrapped my arms around her and held her in my arms, so close she could hear my heart beating. "Houshi-sama." Sango said sweetly. The sweet sound of her voice helped me calm down. "I finally found you." Sango said happily. "Have you been looking for me?" I asked once I finally got control of my body again and let her go. "Yes. I've been looking for you all night." Sango replied as the sun began to shine over the horizon. I looked at her elegant eyes, only to see they no longer had their usual shine and it was as if the lock in her eyes had been taken off. She had been up all night looking for me. "You're going home, right?" Sango asked me. "That is correct." I answered, wishing she had just stayed in the village like I wanted. (Sango's turn again.)

I stood up. I suddenly felt my body weaken and my knees give way. "Sango!" Miroku said, catching me without thinking. "Are you alright?" Miroku asked a slight bit of fear in his voice. "I'm fine Houshi-sama, just a little tired." I answered. "I should be on my way." Miroku said, gently placing me on the ground in a sitting position. "Wait!" I said franticly, grabbing Miroku's wrist. He stopped instantly. "I...I'm come, coming with you." I said nervously, standing up again.


	3. The Cavern and Sango's Secret Fear

**This is the third chapter of One week left, but I guess you already knew that. I thank all of you for your compliments and tips, I shall take all of them to heart. If you don't feel like reviewing that is fine by me, but if possible I would like more reviews, though I am not pushing you to reveiw. I am gravly sorry for my behavior at the beginning of my last chapter, I was simply overjoyed that so many people enjoyed my work I had to thank them all. Though I went over board, and again I apologise for that, and I hope you can forgive me. But enough with the apologies, let's get on with the story!**

"I'm coming with you." I repeated. _I won't let you die without me seeing you till the end. _I thought. "But Sango-" I pushed my lips against his, with tears dripping down my face. _Please, just let me come with you. _I thought. I felt hesitation, uncertainty in his breath. Then I felt his lips warm my own, it was his way of saying ok. Again my mind was spinning, my thoughts no longer intact. My body standing still and my heart beating rapidly. _Thank you. _I managed to think as I pulled my lips away from his. He sighed, and then a smile spread across his face. "We had better be on our way, or else we won't make it there within two days." Miroku said happily. I nodded my head in agreement. My mind still not working well enough to speak. I grabbed the Hiraikotsu and began to walk beside him, Kirara beside me.  
A few hours later. We had gotten into a fierce fight with a bunch of bird youkai, being a taijiya I exersise any youkai in my way. I saw a small cavern, big enough for Kirara, Miroku and I to all fit in if we had to, but only high enough for us to sit up. I hated warm, dark and small places. I saw it happening as if it was in slow motion; the youkai caused a rock slide from the cliff we were near where the cavern was. "Hiraikotsu!" I yelled throwing the giant bone boomerang so it hit the rest of the youkai. That's when I noticed the rocks; they were falling down the cliff. Miroku was standing right under it, if I didn't do something he'd die! There was no time to think; besides there was only one option. Push both him and myself into the cavern and hope for the best.  
I ran at him at full speed, knocking both him and myself into the cavern. The rocks fell instantly behind us, covering our only way out. "Are you alright Houshi-sama?" I asked, too caught up in the moment to realize where we were. "I'm fine, thanks to you Sango." Miroku answered. I heard the Hiraikotsu hit the cliff wall. That's when I felt the warmth, saw the pitch-black area around me and realized where I was. I backed away from Miroku immediately, trying to get out of the cavern. But of course the only way out was the way we had come in. "Ki-Kirara, go get Inu-Inuyasha and Kag-Kagome-chan." I said, somehow knowing she could hear me. "Sango, are you alright?" Miroku asked me, placing a hand on my shoulder. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" I yelled, trying to hitting Miroku on the head with a rock. Oddly enough, I hit him. "Ow. What was that for?" Miroku asked. "I-I'm sorry Houshi-sama, I thought you were a youkai." I answered trying to keep the fear out of my voice and not succeeding. (Miroku, I think it's time you came in.)

That's when it hit me like the Hiraikotsu whenever I got Sango mad at me. My kirei, graceful, elegant, intelligent, courages, strong Sango was scared of places like this. Small, dark and warm places. She had been buried alive once, so that shouldn't surprise me. "I-I don't like places like this, they remind me...of that day." Sango admitted. That day, which was what she called the day the entire taijiya clan had been annihilated, other than her and her younger brother Kohaku. It was also the day she was buried alive. "So why did you push us in here then?" I asked. "I couldn't let you get hurt." Sango answered. _She not only put herself in harm's way to protect me, she forced herself to go into a place that she was afraid of as well. _I thought. "Thank you, Sango." I said. I pulled her towards me, giving her a gentle but passionate kiss on the eye (it was supposed to be the cheek). I felt tears dripping down her face when I kissed her. This time she didn't hit me with a rock...or maybe she just missed, I'm not sure.  
My mind tried desperately to find a way to calm her down until Inuyasha, Kagome, Kirara, Koga and Shippo got there, but only one thing came to mind and I wasn't sure if it would actually calm her down. But I decided to try it anyway, it couldn't make her any more scared then she already was...I hoped. I slowly and carefully wrapped her arms around her, pulling her close, hoping the sound of my heart beating would calm her down to her normal self. She gasped and tried to pull away because of the sudden movement, probably thinking I was a youkai again. "It's OK, it is only me." I said calmly. I turned her so her face was towards me, and held her closely. I slowly began to stroke her kirei, soft, dark brown hair. But it was in a ponytail because we had been fighting, I liked her hair much better when she had it down. I felt her arm move as she removed the elastic band that kept her hair in a ponytail. Her hair was completely down now, a much better look for her, I knew that, I had seen her with it down when she bathed. I continued to stroke her hair, which slowly began to calm her nerves. The noise of one of the rocks outside tumbling down the pile made her push her body closer to mine. "It was only a rock, don't worry." I said gently, continuing to stoke her hair. Even though we were in the cavern, as long as no one else was around she wouldn't have to worry what the others would think if they saw her acting this way.  
"Houshi-sama, thank you." Sango said happily. "For what?" I asked, still stroking her hair. "For letting me come with you. If I had to be in here with anyone, I'm glad it is you Houshi-sama." Sango replied. I felt my face turning a light shade of red as she said this. "I should be thanking you for convincing me to let you come along; if you hadn't been here I would have been killed by that rock slide." I said gently. I pulled her face closer to mine as I pushed my lips against hers. She wrapped her arms around my neck and did the same. My mind went blank, along with almost all my thoughts and all my worries. My memories both good and bad didn't matter anymore; all that mattered was the here and now...well more now than here. I didn't care about my life or my death, all I cared about was Sango. My worries of her dying alongside me vanished, Inuyasha and the others disappeared from my mind. All my life now was Sango, Sango was all my life now. My body was aw struck, unable to pull away (truth be told I was ok with that). My lips warm with both my love for Sango and hers for me. There was only one thought going continuously through my mind. _Nothing could possibly ruin this moment.  
_"Inuyasha, osuwari!" Kagome yelled loudly. The earth underneath Sango and I shook as Inuyasha hit the ground. "Hey, what was that for?" Inuyasha asked angrily. "I told you, they're over there. Where the Hiraikotsu is." Kagome said. "Oh." Inuyasha said simply. "Idiot." Shippo and Koga said with a sigh. I felt Sango pull away from me into the far corner, and I heard her put the elastic back in her hair. I heard Inuyasha lifting the rocks outside of the cavern. "Let me help." Koga offered (Kagome probably told him to help Inuyasha). "I don't need your help, Ookami." Inuyasha said angrily. "Fine, Mutt." Koga replied angrily.  
"Inuyasha, Kirara says to hurry." Shippo said. "Why should I?" Inuyasha asked rudely. "She won't tell me, she just says to hurry." Shippo said. _It is usually helpful to have a friend that can actually understand what Kirara is saying, but at other times it's annoying. _I thought, annoyed. _Apparently my friends 'could' ruin this moment. _I thought angrily. "Miroku, Sango-chan, are you alright?" Kagome asked, looking into the cavern. "I am fine, Kagome-sama." I answered simply, beginning to pull myself up. "I knew we should have followed you two." Inuyasha said huffing, his arms crossed. "Inuyasha, osuwari." Kagome said angrily as she pulled herself up off the ground and away from the cavern. Again, I felt the earth shake and suddenly rocks covered the path again. "Should've known that was going to happen." I said. I hated how your friend's timing could ruin things as importent as a kiss with the girl of your dreams. I expected Sango to shake in fear from being in this cavern again, but nothing happend.  
I heard a cough. "Sango-chan, Miroku, are you both ok?" Kagome asked again. "I believe so Kagome-sama." I answered. "That was a dumb idea." Inuyasha said angrily. "Inuyasha, osuwa-" "I don't think that will help the situation." I said, crossing my arms. "Your right, but the rocks are too heavy for Inuyasha to lift on his own, he needs help." Kagome said. "From whom?" I asked, worried for Sango. "Koga." Kagome answered simply. I heard a loud sigh. "If it's for your friends Kagome, I'll help." Koga replied. "I don't need help from that ookami!" Inuyasha said angrily. "Yes you do." Koga argued. "Once these two start working together we should get you out within a few hours." Kagome said. "Thank you for your help Kagome-sama." I replied. I knew that Sango would realize the time it would take for us to get out of the cavern soon.  
"H-Houshi-sama." Sango whispered, fear again in her voice. I was unable to see her but I knew she was scared. I pulled myself beside her, making sure not to sit on her. I wanted to continue our kiss, but I didn't want to make her any more scared then she was. She almost instantly wrapped her arms around my neck as I felt her lips against my cheek. She followed my cheek, finding my lips and again pushed her lips against my own.I knew this time Inuyasha couldn't ruin this moment. I wrapped my arms around her body. Everything around me seemed to disappear as I pushed my tonge into her mother. Unlike before, there wasn't a single thought going through my head. This allowed me to fully enjoy this wonderful moment. It was as if I was in heaven.  
I could see Sango, she had her hair down completely and was in a heavenly white kimono. The beautiful white, feathered wings outstretched from her back, and the golden halo above her head casting a light that made her seem like she was the most beautiful women ever (which to me she was). "Sango, you look enchanting." I said, flapping my own wing to land in front of her. "Thank you Houshi-sama, you have helped me realize what the most important thing in a ningen's life is, love. Thanks to you we are both able to see each other in our true form. Our love is known even in the heavens themselves. My fears have disappeared thanks to you. Father will be happy. But...as soon as the foul hanyou is killed I was supposed to come here and live with my family and the rest of the taijiya. But now, Father has given me permission to stay in your world with you and the others." Sango said happily. "I am so glad to hear this." I said. "But...sadly...not even Father can take away your Kazaana." Sango said, a single tear dripped down her face. "Please Sango, don't cry." I said, wrapping my arms around her. I pushed my lips against her, as she did the same to mine.  
Suddenly I was in the cavern again; my lips had pulled away from Sango's. I knew immediately Inuyasha and Koga were about to break through the wall of rocks. _Was all that a dream...or did that kiss truly let me see Sango as an angle? _I wondered. "Bladed Whirlwind Kick!" I heard Koga yell. Blades of purple condensed demonic aura swirled through the cavern, emanating light. The cavern really was quite small, if I had known how small it was I would have been scared as well. "Ookami, you almost hit me!" Inuyasha yelled angrily, moving sideways away from the crescent shaped blade. "Looks like my aim was off, I meant to hit you." Koga said with a laugh. "Why you little..." Inuyasha began, pulling his sword out of its sheath. Koga instantly went into a fighting position. "Inuyasha, Koga, we don't have time for you two to be fighting. Now help Miroku and Sango-chan out of that cavern before I say those two words!" Kagome yelled angrily. Koga and Inuyasha immediately ran towards the cavern. I wanted to ask Sango if she had seen it to, a world full of lightly glowing golden clouds. And Sango as an angle. But decided against it. We had spent half a day in that cavern, half a day of my life with a scared Sango. I felt the Kazaana slowly growing bigger, very, very slowly. Indicating I only had six and a half days left to live. Some people think that half a day stuck in a cavern is a waste of precise life, usually I agree with them. But this time was different; this time was certainly not a waste of life.  
I felt the Hiraikotsu hit the back of my head hard. "What was that for?" I asked, rubbing my head. "For trying to be a pervert." Sango said angrily. I looked at the others only to find Koga and Inuyasha fighting, Kagome trying to break them up, and Shippo and Kirara just watching from the side lines. I felt Sango's lips quickly push against mine, then pull away just as quickly. "And that is for just being you, Houshi-sama." Sango said, running to help Kagome stop the fight between Koga and Inuyasha. "OSWARI! HEEL!" Kagome yelled angrily. **THUD! THUD!**

**I made up a way for Kagome to 'sit' Koga. The heel bracelets. Ever time Kagome says 'heel'****Koga falls flat on his face like Inuyasha when Kagome says 'sit'. I was wondering if anyone could draw Sango as an angle for me, if so I will put your website in my story so others can see the picture. Thank you.**


	4. The Nightmare and the Daydream

**I am so sorry! I was watching Inuyasha on the internet and lost track of time. Please forgive me. Anyway, did everyone like the Miroku and Sango in heaven part? I hope so, tell me in a review if you did, if it's not to much trouble. And what about Koga's heel bracelets? Anyway, on with the story!**

I felt very tired after walking all the way from the cavern to the river without a break. We needed to make it back to my home before the seven day time period passed. We made it to the river as the sun began to set over the horizon.  
"This is where we are to sleep tonight." I said, setting up my bedding. Sango had forgotten to grab bedding on the way out of the village, so she would sleep against Kirara for warmth. She fell asleep almost instantly; I on the other hand couldn't fall asleep. The daydream of heaven ran through my head. And how enchanting Sango had looked. I had a lot of things on my mind as well. Like what happens when you get sucked into the Kazaana and what would Sango's life be like after I died, I also wondered if Sango and the others would be able to defeat Naraku without me. The list could go on but then this chapter would only be about what I was thinking about. The odd thing about seeing Angle Sango was it only made me love Ningen Sango more. I looked over to Sango and Kirara, Kirara had transformed into her larger form to allow Sango a more comfortable sleep. The nightmare came back to mind, back into my vision and hearing. I tried to ignore it, but the fear that it represented was to powerful. I soon fell asleep having the nightmare again. I awoke screaming again, but Sango was so tired that the scream didn't wake her. (Sango, I believe it's your final turn.)

I didn't even hear Miroku screaming, I was having my own nightmare. It had been about the rockslide.  
Again I saw the rocks falling towards Miroku and again I had thrown the Hiraikotsu. But this time when I saw the rocks falling, my body froze. I tried to move but couldn't, I tried to yell to Miroku what was happening but still I couldn't. I saw the rocks land on him, without thinking I ran to the pile of rocks. "Houshi-sama? Houshi-sama!" I cried. I forgot about the battle between Kirara and the youkai, I forgot about the Hiraikotsu coming back to me. All I could think about was Miroku. I quickly pushed the rocks out of the way. Finding Miroku's body lying under the rubble, motionless. "No……..no………….NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. Everything around me seemed to stop. The sound of the battle faded, as well as the sound of the Hiraikotsu. I couldn't breath, I couldn't think, I couldn't do anything. Tears flowed down my face as I cried on Miroku's chest. _Please...wake up. I…I never even got...to say goodbye. _I thought. I felt unimaginable pain as the Hiraikotsu went through my body, though it was less then the pain of heart break. I knew my time was now up. I would be with Miroku again. My body wouldn't last long in two halves and bleeding so heavily. A smile spread across my fear stricken face, knowing I would be with my beloved Houshi-sama again.  
I woke up, a mix of tears and sweat dripping down my face. My breathing heavy. "Sango, are you alright?" Miroku asked. I was so afraid I couldn't grasp any thoughts, I couldn't move or speak. "Sango? Sango!" Miroku cried. Finally I was able to move my body and lips. "I...I'm fine." I said, my breathing still heavy. I noticed that I was on Kirara's back, she had been carrying me so we didn't lose any more time. For a moment I expected to see Inuyasha and the others, but they were back at the village we had passed while going to the river. "Is something wrong?" He asked, stroking my hair. "No, I just had a nightmare." I answered, hopping off of Kirara's back. "I'll be fine." I said, taking the Hiraikotsu off of Miroku's back and putting it on my own. "I'm glad." Miroku said simply. "We had better continue before we loose anymore time." I said, beginning to walk forward. _Did he see it two…when we kissed…did I truly bring him to heaven with me? Or was it just my mind playing tricks on me? The way he looked with that white robe and those feathered, white outstretched wings. It made me realize that true love is possible. I wish it would have taken away his Kazaana though. Oh well, even if he has to leave for heaven in five and a half days he won't be going alone. _I thought. _Goodbye is not an option._

**Hmmmm...I wonder what Sango ment by _Goodbye is not an option_? Oh well, we wont know till the last chapter. I hope you liked this chapter, please review and tell me what you thought. And I'll try harder to have my chapters out by 5pm from now on.**


	5. Miroku's Home and Rin's Plea

**You have to read this Chapter, it is very importent. (Getting angery) SO. PLEASE. READ. AND. DON'T. SKIP. Got it! (Back to normal) Thank you very much...now that I think about it you wont understand the bonus chapter inless you read this one.**

We had made it to Miroku's house only half a day late. It was mid afternoon when we got there. The houshi who had taken care of Miroku when he was a child had died a year and a half ago. And Hachi was long gone by then.  
"It's certainty a lot quieter without the houshi and Hachi around here." Miroku said, walking into the house. "Isn't there anyone in the house?" I asked, following close behind him. "The houshi, Hachi and I were the only people who lived here." Miroku said, taking off his sandals. I didn't take my sandals off. "Inuyasha and the others should be here about this time tomorrow." Miroku said. "I'm going out to the forest to train." I said. "Alright." He answered.  
I went strait to the clearing in the middle of the small forest outside Miroku's house. I knew that he would run here from his house when the time came that the Kazaana was about to suck him in. I picked a tree that I thought would be in the perfect position and would look perfectly for what I planned. _I won't say goodbye. _I thought. I placed a small note in a hole in the tree; I'd take it out the morning that Miroku would be sucked into his Kazaana. I heard a sound from behind the bushes. "Who's there?" I asked, pulling both my Hiraikotsu and my sword out. Out of the bushes stepped Rin, the little eleven year old girl that always followed Sesshomaru and Jaken around. "Please Taijiya-sama; help Sesshomaru-sama and Jaken-sama form...the hanyou." Rin said, the multiple wounds on her body causing her to collapse to her knees. "Where are they?" I asked, kneeling beside her. "They are in the forest, just north of this…spot…" Rin said, losing conciseness. I gently placed her in the tree to make sure no youkai attacked her.  
I ran north, finding Inuyasha and Sesshomaru fighting. _Of course, they're always fighting. _I thought. "I don't have time for this." I said angrily, running towards Inuyasha. That's when I saw Kagome lying on the ground, the marks of Sesshomaru's poison whips across her back. "Kagome-chan!" I yelled. _No wonder Inuyasha is fighting Sesshomaru. _I thought. "Sesshomaru-sama, destroy that foul hanyou!" Jaken yelled. "Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, stop this foolish fighting!" I yelled. Both of them just looked at me then went back to fighting. "If you two don't stop fighting both Rin and Kagome-chan are going to die!" I yelled angrily. Finally both put their swords back in their sheaths. "Inuyasha-sama!" Miyoga the flea youkai yelled. "Miyoga, suck out the poison." Inuyasha ordered. Miyoga stuck his mouth into Kagome's wounds, sucking out the poison. "Inuyasha, what happened? You guys weren't supposed to be here till tomorrow." I asked, kneeling beside Kagome. "We decided to come early. Shippo and that ookami should be here soon." Inuyasha said. "Just what we need, Koga trying to kill him two." I said.  
"KAGOME!!" Koga yelled, his tornado appearing beside Kagome. _Should have known._ I thought. "What did you do to Kagome Mutt?" Koga asked angrily. "I didn't do anything!" Inuyasha said angrily, getting up from his kneeling position beside Kagome to standing up in front of Koga. "Well you must have done something or Kagome wouldn't be hurt!" Koga said, trying to punch Inuyasha. Inuyasha blocked his punch with his sword. "Fighting isn't going to help Kagome-chan." I said. "She's right." Inuyasha said, putting his blade back in his sheath. "I'll carry Kagome-chan to Houshi-sama's house." I said picking her up. I knew that if I didn't both Inuyasha and Koga would start fighting over who got to carry Kagome.  
I ran south, towards Miroku's house. I looked in the tree I had put Rin in only to find her gone. Once I got to the house I saw Jaken and Sesshomaru standing outside the door, Rin lying on the ground. _She must still be alive or else Sesshomaru would have brought her back to life using Tenseiga._ I thought. "Sesshomaru?!" Inuyasha yelled. "Inuyasha, he's just here to have medical treatment for Rin, so I don't need you picking a fight." Miroku said angrily. "Sesshomaru...-sama?...Jaken...-sama?..." Rin asked, slowly sitting up. "You insolent girl, Sesshomaru-sama doesn't need someone as weak and fragile as you to protect him." Jaken said, folding his arms. Sesshomaru kicked Jaken in the head. "Shut up Jaken." Sesshomaru said. "What happened to Rin?" I asked Inuyasha. "She stepped in the way of my Kaze No Kizu (Wind Scar) to protect Sesshomaru." Inuyasha explained. "That would explain her injuries. But how did she survive your Kaze No Kizu?" I asked. "I don't know. It was a direct hit but she still managed to walk into the forest to find help." Inuyasha said. "Houshi-sama, Kagome-chan needs your attention as well." I said, setting Kagome on the ground. "Just a moment Sango." Miroku said, finishing bandaging up Rin's wounds. "And what happened to Kagome-sama?" Miroku asked, checking her back to see how bad the wounds were. "Sesshomaru was about to attack me with his poison whips but Kagome jumped in the way." Inuyasha explained. "This is only going to keep on happening if you two keep on fighting, so stop it." Miroku said angrily. "Inuyasha, bring Kagome-sama into the house. Koga, you bring Rin." Miroku said, walking into the house.  
A few hours later. "It seems that both Kagome-sama and Rin will make a full recovery, but they will both have to stay here until their wounds have healed. And I don't want anyone fighting; you might wake up Rin or Kagome-sama." Miroku said, stepping out of the doorway to let everyone in. Inuyasha instantly picked up Kagome's scent and followed it. Sesshomaru did the same for Rin. "You are certainly good at bandaging wounds." I said. I looked down the hall to find no one in it. I sat down suddenly, feeling that same pain I had been feeling since I found out Miroku was going to die in a week. A pain that made me wish I would just die, it was the pain of my true love leaving me. "Sango?" Miroku asked as I fell to the floor, kneeling beside me. I pushed me lips against his as I slowly wrapped my arms around his neck. He did the same. "I'm fine…just...a little tired from carrying Kagome-chan all the way here that's all." I said, pushing myself away from him and off the floor. "Maybe you should get some sleep. It's getting close to night anyways. I know I will be going to sleep soon." Miroku said, bringing me to my room. "If youkai attack the house or something of that sort I am next door to the left." Miroku said simply. "Goodnight."I said. "Goodnight, Sango." Miroku said, leaving the room.  
Another few hours later. No matter how hard I tried I couldn't seem to get to sleep. I listened carefully and heard Miroku's light snoring from the next room. I lifted myself out of my bed and quietly made my way out my door and into the hall. From there I went slowly and carefully to Miroku's room. I stood in front of the door to his room for a few minuets, trying to decide if what I was planning to do was the right thing. My answer was yes. I slowly opened the door to Miroku's room, making sure not to make a sound.  
I slowly stepped in and closed the door behind me. I quickly sneaked beside Miroku and looked as his face which was covered in darkness. I carefully moved the covers of his bed up as I quietly slid into the bed. I felt Miroku's arm wrap around me instantly. But I did not scream nor did I try to pull away, I simply embraced the love and affection he was giving me even if he was asleep. (Miroku's final turn.)

I awoke to the chirping of the birds, something was on my chest, making it slightly hard for me to breath. I looked up to see Sango lying on my chest and my arm wrapped around her. _What is Sango doing in my room? In my bed?! _I was quite confused. I knew from her clothes that she had come in sometime in the middle of the night. It utterly confused me to see her in my bed, but at the same time her being there with me felt right. Like she was supposed to be there, beside me in my bed, in my room, in my house. I knew that once she woke up she would make up an excuse why she was there, but I didn't want this moment to end. I wanted to hold her in my arms as I kiss her lips in the comfort of the covers (nothing more then that, NO-THING!!). But like all dreams this one couldn't last forever.  
I heard a small mown as Sango slowly began to awaken. She instantly knew where she was. She looked up, only to see me looking down at her. "Houshi-sama! I...um...I...uh..." Sango said, obviously searching her mind for an excuse and not succeeding. She let out a sigh, finding not a single believable excuse. "I...I couldn't fall asleep." She said simply, a blush covering her face as she beginning to pull herself out of my grasp. Without even thinking I pressed my lips against hers, I didn't want her to forget me, I guess. I felt her lips push against mine. I was happy, I was free, I was...doomed?  
I heard footsteps headed toward my room. "Inuyasha, I can't find Sango in her room." Shippo said. I immediately felt Sango pull away from me. If either Shippo or Inuyasha saw Sango in my room, let alone kissing me in my bed, who knows what kind of trouble it might cause. I noticed she was wearing her outside kimono, I pointed at the second door out of my room which led outside. Sango nodded her head and headed out the door, closing it behind her.  
"She's probably in Miroku's room." Inuyasha said, opening the door. "Oh, good mourning Shippo-chan, Inuyasha." I said, standing up. "I told you she wasn't in here Inuyasha." Shippo said angrily, Shippo had gotten there shortly after I told Sango to go to sleep. "Miroku, have you seen Sango?" Shippo asked. "No, I'm sorry to say I haven't." I answered simply. "Oh, thanks anyway Miroku." Shippo answered. "Let's go Inuyasha." Shippo said, getting a fist to the head. Then both Shippo and Inuyasha left my room._ That was close._ I thought with a sigh. _What a man won't do for love. _I thought.  
Inuyasha and Shippo found Sango looking at the lilies outside of the mansion, apparantly Kagome wanted to talk to her.

**Don't worry, Rin's wounds healed very quickly. I hope you can forgive me for hurting her...then again, doesn't she get hurt in most stories she's in? But this is a one time in the story for Rin. Still I hope you can forgive me. **


	6. Goodbye Is 'Not' An Option

**This is it! The ending we all knew was coming! Wow...I can't beleave I only started this a few days ago and it's already at the end (breaths deeply). Sorry that this chapter is so short, it just felt right to make it shorter then the others. Well here it is, the end. Oh yes, almost forgot. If not to much trouble could someone please explain to me why everyone is skipping chapter 5; Miroku's House and Rin's Plea. I just don't understand. So if possible please explain this to me. Thank you.**

A few days later. I felt my heart race as I re-bandaged Rin and Kagome. I knew that today was the day, the day the Kazaana would take my life. I had to hurry with the bandages today or else it might activate while I'm still in the mansion. I had noticed right away that after Sango and I woke up together (Sango would come into my room each night and did the same thing she did the first night) that she instantly headed for her own room and hadn't come out since. _I don't blame her, I would hide in my room if I was her as well. _I thought. I felt a pulse go through my body shortly after I had finished bandaging the females up.  
I ran from the house, from Inuyasha and the others...from Sango. My time had run out, it was that simple. I ran strait into the clearing of the forest. It would only take a few minutes until the fabric covering my Kazaana which was held by the beads around my wrist was sucked into the Kazaana bringing me and anything or anyone within twenty feet along with it. _I...never even got to say goodbye. _I thought as pictures of Sango swirled through my head.  
"HOUSHI-SAMA!!" Sango yelled running out from behind a tree, tears flowing rapidly down her face. "Sango?! Get away from me!" I yelled, grabbing my wrist as the Kazaana began to grow. "No! I won't leave you!" She said wrapping her arms around my body. "You have to get away before you get sucked into my Kazaana!" I yelled, trying to loosen her grip on me. "NO!" Sango screamed, the tears going even faster down her face. Her reaction stunned me a bit. "You don't think I already know that!" She yelled, her grip tightening around my chest. "I don't care. There is no point in me living if the man I love isn't beside me. I wouldn't care if you were a hanyou like Inuyasha or even a youkai like Shippo. I love you and I won't leave you Miroku." Sango wept. I was paralyzed. _She said my name, not Houshi-sama but Miroku. And not only that, she called me the man she loves_._ She even said that if I wasn't ningen that she'd still love me._ I thought. I knew then that there was no point trying to change her mind. I felt tears slowly drip down my face, they were tears of joy. She looked up, her eyes had become bloodshoot from crying so much, pleading me to let her stay. I pushed my lips against hers as she did the same. Both of us had the same thought as the Kazaana sucked us in. _I won't ever leave you, my love._

**That's it. That's the end... almost. This is the final chapter but there is a bonus chapter coming later today that is about right after they left. You should read it, that is if you wanted to know what that note in chapter 5 said.**


	7. Bonus Chapter: The Note From Sango

**Ok, this is it, the real last chapter of this story. I hope you read and enjoy.**

"Sango! Sango!" Inuyasha and the others all yelled, they had been looking for me for a few hours now, with no luck of course. Suddenly Kagome spotted the Hiraikotsu in the distance, intertwined in two trees. "Hey, look!" Kagome yelled running to the trees. She looked carefully at the weapon, seeing nothing. "Look, a note!" Shippo said, pointing to the Hiraikotsu. Inuyasha jumped up the entangled trees and grabbed the note, being careful not to rip it. Kagome quickly scanned the note. "What!?" Kagome yelled. "What is it Kagome?" Shippo asked.  
"Listen: _Kagome-chan, everyone...by the time you find and read this letter I will have been long gone from your world. I decided that no matter the consequences I'm not going to leave Houshi-sama's side. Even if that means getting sucked into the Kazaana, I hope our deaths will not stop you from killing Naraku. When you kill him give him a taste of revenge from Houshi-sama and me, ok?  
And there are a few things I have to say. Kagome, you are a wonderful sweet ningen omma, don't change for someone like Inuyasha, he isn't good enough for you. Shippo, you have a lot of potential as a great and powerful youkai, if you keep working on your kitsune-magic your power will surpass even Inuyasha's, which I guess isn't that much of a compliment. Koga, if you and Inuyasha would actually get along your power would triple at least, it's not like it's your fault though, Inuyasha usually starts the arguments, he's such an i-d-i-o-t. Inuyasha, don't take Kagome for granted or who knows what will happen, and stop starting arguments and fights all the time, for the sake of everyone around you, or else everyone will get hurt. Got it? Goodbye. _..." Kagome said.  
"She really likes to insult Inuyasha." Shippo said, with a smile. Kagome simply blinked. "If I ever see that taijiya again I'll kill her!" Inuyasha said angrily. "She's...gone..." Kagome said simply. "Let's go back to the mansion Kagome, you still need some rest." Koga said, wrapping his arm around her waist. This time Inuyasha just stayed quiet as they all walked back to Miroku's house. _I knew she loved Miroku, but I didn't know she loved him that much._ Kagome thought sadly. _Good bye Sango-chan and Miroku, may your afterlives be happy together._

**The End **

**I'm was planning to make a sequel to One Week Left called Everything's Changed: Back Again, however it's more about all the other Inuyasha couples then it is about Miroku + Sango. I would like to know if you think I should wright it or just leave the story as it is. I will wait 4 days for review answers, if no one reviews I will wright it anyway. And thank you everyone for being my loyal fans, I am honored. Can someone draw Angle Miroku for me please, thank you. I hope to hear lots of reviews, and to see you all again soon, good bye.**


End file.
